Fire And Water
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: AU What if Katara told Sokka about Ozai's Angels being in possession of the plans for the Day of Black Sun invasion? Sokka comes up with another plan that will hopefully make the Fire Lord surrender. Some fluff included. Maiko, Kataang, and Sukka.
1. The Plan

1**This fanfic sort of just came to me. It's random, but not random (axs in it's just a regular plot).**

**Anyway, this is basically an AU version of The Day of Black Sun The first half of season three, however, is mostly canon.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sokka sighed s he looked out into the vast ocean. It had been two weeks since their escape from Ba Sing Se. Aang was still unconscious from Azula's lightning. Since Ba Sing Se fell, no way in hell were they going to have the earth King's troops to back them up during the invasion.

They need a new plan.

XX

The Water Tribe warriors, Sokka, Katara, Toph, Hakoda, and Bato were gathered in a room on the Fire Nation ship they captured.

"We need a new plan for the invasion on the day of Black Sun." Sokka stated. "The only bright spot we have is the fact that the Fire Nation won't be expecting us."

Katara grimaced in shame and embarrassment. "Actually, Sokka, I think they know."

"What? How could they possibly know?" Sokka raised an eyebrow/.

Katara took a deep breath. "Well...after I met with the generals, I was to deliver the plans to the Earth King for his seal. I turned up at the palace, and ran into Azula and her friends. They captured me, and..." She sighed. "I'm so sorry, Sokka. I should have been more careful!"

Sokka sighed and shook his head. "It's okay. You didn't know."

"Well, now what?" Toph asked.

Sokka shrugged. "Well, we could make the Fire Lord surrender. Especially if Aang..." His voice trailed off as he avoided Katara's eyes.

There was a long silence, then Hakoda cleared his throat. "You may be onto something, Sokka."

Sokka was surprised. "I am?"

"Yes. If we could get the Fire Lord to surrender, we can secure the palace, Aang will defeat the Fire Lord, and the war will be over!" Hakoda explained, smiling.

"But how will we get the Fire Lord to surrender?" Bato asked. "It's against Fire Nation policy to surrender."

"That, I am still working on." Hakoda replied.

Sokka rubbed his chin in thought. "We could...take a hostage. Not Zuko or Azula, 'cause they're way too powerful to kidnap. Ty Lee probably would block your chi if you came within two feet of her..."

"Then there's the Governor's daughter. Mai, I think her name is." Katara added. Everyone turned towards her. She continued. "Um...if...if the Fire Lord and the Governor are close, I don't think the Fire Lord would want anything to happen to the Governors' daughter, would he?"

"I don't know." Hakoda answered. "If anyone else has any better ideas, I'd love to hear them."

Hakoda looked around at the group. No one said anything for a few minutes.

"Question." Toph spoke up. "Exactly how will we kidnap a shuriken expert without getting sliced open or caught?"

"We create a diversion." Hakoda answered. "We'll still attack their battlements, and take out as many troops as we can, but our main target is the governor's daughter."

"Hopefully she will be at the palace during that time." Bato put in.

"She's one of Princess Azula's sidekicks and best friend. Of course she'll be there." Sokka said matter of factly.

"I just thought of something." Katara piped up. ""If they know about the invasion, that would mean that the palace city would be evacuated."

"Well, the Fire Lord would probably have a secret bunker where he'll be safe during a siege." Sokka responded.

"And where would this secret bunker be?" Tioph asked.

"That, we'll have to figure out when we get there." Sokka.

"Then we're all agreed that this is the best plan we can come up with?" Hakoda looked around. The warriors smiled and nodded in agreement. Hakoda returned the smile. He exchanged a look with Sokka who smiled back. They were thinking the same thing:

'_This plan can't possibly fail!'_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**What do you think? Read and review, please!**


	2. Kidnapped

1**Thanks for the reviews, guys!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Two months later, on the Day of Black Sun..._

I still don't get why I need protection." Mai sighed. She and Zuko were hanging out in the palace sitting room. "I'm a non-bender. I can be a huge help in the invasion."

"I know. You would be." Zuko replied. "But...the order comes straight from your parents. They want you to be kept safe during the invasion."

"I didn't realize my parents cared so much." Mai shrugged. "What about you?"

"You know I care about you." Zuko said sincerely.

Mai smiled. "No. I mean...are you going to fight in the invasion?"

Zuko stared at his girlfriend of two months. "No. I'm not going to fight."

"Thank you." Mai kissed Zuko. She stood up and sighed. "I better head down to the bunker. My mother wants me to baby-sit Tom-Tom while she gossips with other nobles."

Zuko chuckled. "Have fun."

Mai groaned. "Believe me, I won't."

XXX

Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph were waiting on the island of the black cliffs for the invasion to show up. Hakoda and his men went around the Earth Kingdom gathering up their friends and allies. Sokka was seen planning out the kidnapping of the Governors' daughter, Katara was practicing her waterbending, Toph was eating, and Aang was sitting atop a cliff gazing out into the ocean.

Katara noticed her friend spacing out and sat down next to him. "Hey."

"Hey." Aang replied.

"Are you okay?"

Aang smiled. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Aang, save it." Katara said seriously. "I can read your face pretty well by now. What's wrong?"

Aang sighed. "It's just...I'm wondering if we're making the right move. Kidnapping Mai in order to get the Fire Lord to surrender? What if that doesn't work? What if Mai's not even in the Palace City?"

"Then we'll find another hostage." Katara shrugged. "Sure, it sounds risky, but Aang, they know about the invasion. If we don't do something, the Fire Nation will think that we're incapable at resisting them."

"I know, but still..." Aang shrugged. "It just seems...over the top."

"I know. But what can we do?" Katara asked. "The war has been going on long enough!"

"Yeah, that's true..."

XX

The invasion force which included the Duke, Pipsqueak, Teo and his father, Tyro, Haru, The Boulder, the Hippo, and the swampbenders gathered around in front of Hakoda, Sokka, Katara, Aang, and Toph.

Hakoda stood in front of everyone. "Let me just bring out a few points to everyone. Today is the Day of Black Sun. Normally, we would be securing the palace and helping Aang defeat the Fire Lord. However, unfortunately, it appears that they now know of the invasion." Hakoda paused as a few warriors and earthbenders groaned in dread. Hakoda showed them a sketch of Mai. "This is the Fire Nation Governor's daughter. Our plan B is to kidnap her and use her as a hostage to get the Fire Lord to surrender."

The Boulder raised his hand. "Excuse me. But the Boulder wants to know, if we're gonna kidnap one of the Fire Nation's nationals, why the hell are we sending out a huge invasion force to do that?"

"Since the Fire Nation will be expecting us, it is assumed that the inhabitants of the palace city will be evacuated and well protected." Hakoda explained. "We'll need a diversion. The invasion and kidnapping needs to happen at the same time. Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph should have the Governor's daughter by the time the eclipse begins. Aang will give us a signal, then we need to retreat back to the subs, then meet back here." He turned to Sokka. "Sokka?"

Sokka smiled, stood up, and walked to the front of the crowd. "First, Toph will see if she can find a secret bunker under the volcano. Aang is going to wait outside with Appa so we can leave the second we have Mai. We'll fly over the invasion, and Aang will send an airwave over you guys as a signal to retreat and meet back here." He took a deep breath. _'That went well.'_ He thought. "Any questions?" He looked around. No one spoke. "Okay, great! Be ready to leave within the hour!"

XXX

Aang stood on a rock overlooking the Water Tribe ships. He gazed around at everyone preparing for the short invasion. Aang settled his gaze on Katara, who was filling up her water skins. Aang smiled. She waterbended with such grace and elegance. He blushed slightly and smiled. Aang still held strong feelings for Katara. He knew he had to make a move soon before it was too late.

Toph snapped Aang out of his thoughts. "Hey, Twinkle Toes! We're ready to go!"

"Uhhh right! Coming!" Aang opened his glider and flew down to the boats.

XX

The invasion force made it through their first obstacle, which as the Gates of Azulon. They then headed to the subs and floated underwater for a while until they had to resurface. Aang took a deep breath and walked up to Katara.

"Hey, Katara?"

"Yeah?" Katara turned to Aang.

"Um...we've known each other for a while now..." Aang blushed.

"Indeed we have." Katara smiled. "We've been through so much together. You've grown up so much! You're not that goofy kid I found in the iceberg anymore."

Aang blushed harder. He swallowed. "I may have changed, but...my feelings for you haven't."

"What do you mean?" Katara asked.

Aang pulled Katara close and kissed her on the lips. Katara let out a muffled gasp of surprise. She didn't kiss back, but she didn't pull away, either. Aang pulled away and smiled. Katara just stared at him in shock.

"I...we need to get back into the submarine. It's time to submerge." Katara jumped in the water and formed a bubble around Appa. Aang just gaped after Katara, sighed, and went into the sub.

'_God, I'm such an idiot!'_ Aang thought to himself.

XXX

Mai sighed in boredom as she lay on the couch in her room in the bunker. Tom-Tom was playing with his toys and Mai was playing with her knives. Mai threw one of her knives into the wall. Tom-Tom watched and laughed and clapped his ands. Mai smiled at her brother. Maybe when he's older she'll teach him a thing or two about the art of shuriken Mai was thinking up some techniques to teach her brother when she heard a commotion outside the door. She glanced at the door, slowly got up and slowly walked over to the door. Holding her breath, Mai pressed her ear to the door hoping to hear something. The door handle rattled. Mai gasped and took a few steps back.

"Damn it. It's locked." Mai heard someone say.

"Well, what the hell did you expect?" Said a second voice.

Mai grinned. There was no way anyone could burst through that door. Relaxing a little, Mai sat back down on the couch and closed her eyes.

BOOM!

Mai yelped in surprise. Catching her breath, she jumped up and brandished one of her knives.

XXX

Zuko walked slowly to his father's chamber. Ever since his return home, he's felt almost nothing but misery. He got everything he wanted, but...nothing made him happy. Not even his father's love and acceptance...and it was for the wrong reason. The Fire Nation has lost it's honor. His father was evil. He had to do something.

Zuko took a deep breath. "I'm ready to face-"

Zuko was cut off by a distant scream. "No! Let me go! Let me go, dammit!"

The Fire Prince's heart started beating fast. "Mai?" He forgot about what he was about to do and took off in the direction of Mai's screams.

XXX

Toph encassed Mai's arms and torso in earth. Katara and Sokka qwuickly removed Mai's weapons. Toph earthbended Mai free. She swung at Sokka and took off. Toph tripped her. The trio ran to Mai and started dragging her out of the room.

"No! Let me go! Let me go, dammit!" Mai held onto the doorframes with both her arms and her legs. Katara, Sokka, and Toph all grabbed her torso and pulled. "NO! NO! HELP! SOMEONE-"

Katara gagged Mai with a cloth. Toph loosened Mai's grips, and Sokka held her arms together while Katara tied them together with rope. Mai let out muffled screams. She panted heavily.

"The note!" Katara told Sokka. Sokka took out a scroll and pinned it to the door with a knife made out of a whale tooth.

"Let's go!" Sokka and Katara each grabbed one of Mai's arms. Sokka put a burlap sack over Mai's head, and they set off for the tunnel exit. They were close to the tunnel exit when Toph spoke up.

"Crap! There's someone running towards us!"

"Who?" Sokka asked. He looked behind him. Zuko was running towards them. "Shit, RUN!"

"WAIT!" Zuko yelled. He was sent flying. He landed twenty feet away, got up and ran to the mouth of the tunnel in time to see Appa flying off with Mai onboard. The eclipse was starting, and the Avatar kidnapped the one thing Zuko cared most about in the world. "DAMMIT!" He yelled again.


	3. The Note

1**Sorry for the long wait, guys!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Darkness

That was all Mai could see as she felt both Water Tribe siblings holding her down on the Avatar's bison's saddle. What the hell just happened? Why had she been kidnapped? Where are they taking her? What is Zuko going to do now that he knows she's been taken? And what was in the note the water Tribe boy left?

Mai will herself not to cry, but it was getting hard to. Why was it so hard? She's used to shutting out emotions no matter how scared she is. Mai guessed that being kidnapped can do that to you.

It felt like hours before anyone spoke.

"All right, we're here." Sokka said as they landed. Some of the "invasion force" stayed behind to build their campsite of around thirty tents all lined up like a city street. Sokka and Katara marched Mai off of Appa and into a tent with a chair in the middle of it. They sat Mai down and tied her to the chair. Mai glared at the gang as Sokka pulled the burlap sack off of her head.

Sokka turned to his friends. "Guys, why don't you keep an eye out for the invasion force. I'll take care of Mai."

"Okay." Katara replied. Then she whispered. "Remember- she's Azula's best friend. You don't know if she's taught Mai a few things about manipulation."

"I will." Sokka assured her. Katara, Toph, and Aang left. Sokka sighed and turned to Mai. "I'm gonna remove the gag, Mai. There's no one around to hear you scream, so screaming will accomplish nothing but make me mad. Understand?"

Mai nodded. Sokka removed the gag. "What do you want from me?" Masi demanded.

"What we want is for the war to end." Sokka answered.

"And you tihnk by kidnapping me, the Fire Lord will...what, surrender?" Mai guessed. Sokka nodded. Mai snorted and stammered. "Do you...seriously tihnk the Fire Lord will surrender just because you have me? Why the hell would he surrender becuase he has me? I'm not egven his daughter!"

"We know." Sokka replied, folding his arms. "But...is your father close to the Fire Lord?"

Mai swallowed. "What if he's not?"

Sokka froze. _'Crap...'_ "Well, then I guess we go to plan C." Sokka then walked out of the tent.

XXXX

Zuko walked along the hallway of the bunker. He could feel the sun's warmth, telling him the eclipse is over. Zuko sighed s he replayed the last ten minutes in his head. Mai just got kidnapped by the Avata and his friends just as he was about to confront his father. Was this a sign? Zuko stopped walking as he noticed a note pinned to a wall by a wale tooth knife. The Fire Prince ran to it and opened It up. His eyes widened as he read it. He shook a little. Footsteps were approaching. Zuko looked up to see Mai's parents walking towards him. Zuko held up the note.

"Mai's been kidnapped." He said, his voice shaking.

XX

Later; Zuko, the Fire Nation Governor Zhi, Azula, and Ty Lee, and the Governor's wife Kia were all in the Fire Lord's throne room.

"What happened?" Ozai asked.

"My daughter was kidnapped by the Water Tribe, My Lord." Zhi explained. "Prince Zuko found the ransom note."

"I see." Ozai turned to Zuko. "Pince Zuko, what did the note say?"

"Oh. I have it right here." Zuko pulled it out of his pocket, stood up, and started walking towards Ozai.

"Read it out loud." Ozai instructed.

Zuko sighed inwardly and opened the letter. Hew cleared his throat. "'To the Fire Lord...This war has gone on long enough. We tried solving it peacefully, we tried attacking, we tried everything to get you to end the war. By now, you must realize that we have the Governor's daughter.'" Kia sniffed and choked out a sob. Zuko continued. "'Surrender peacefully, and we will stop attacking. Surrender forty-eight hours from the time you receive this note...'" Zuko swallowed. "'Or Mai will be delivered to the palace dead and unrecognizable.. Signed, the Water Tribe and the Earth Kingdom.'" Zuko choked back a sob. He cleared his throat and knelt back down.

Ty Lee and Kia let out sobs, and Azula pursed her lips in a thin line._ 'Well, it looks like I underestimated those nations...'_

"What is your decision, my Lord?" Asked Zhi.

Ozai looked around at the group. He didn't want to appear weak to the other nations. He stared hard at Zhi. "My policy in tis nation is to never surrender. No matter who is being held hostage, I intend to stand by that policy. I'm sorry, Governor, but you should really keep a better eye on your children."

"What?" Zuko blurted out before he could stop himself. "You're gonna sacrifice Mai? After all she's done for this country?"

Everyone stared at Zuko. Ozai glared with a slight suspicion. "Yes, Prince Zuko. I cannot and will not give in to our enemies' demands no matter what the consequences are. You will do well to do the same."

XX

"Nice act, Zuzu." Azula smirked as she, Zuko, and Ty Lee left the room. "I didn't realize you cared for Mai this much. Though, your little scene was a bit overdone, don't you think?"

Zuko glared at his sister. Then he remembered Mai is Azula's best friend. "Azula, wait." Zuko grabbed her arm and turned Azula to face him., "Mai is your best friend. She has been nothing but loyal to you. She joined your little hunt for me and Uncle without hesitation, she kept all of your secrets, and you know she'd do anything to get you back if you were kidnapped. Now I am asking you, as your older brother to please do the same for Mai. Don't throw her to the wolves."

Azula was slightly taken aback, though at the same time, not surprised. She smiled. "I'll see what I ca do."

Zuko sighed with relief and let Azula go. "Thank you."

"No problem, Zuzu." Azula walked off.

"Do you really think she'll do something?" Ty Lee asked.

Zuko sighed heavily. "I don't know."

A servant walked up to Zuko and knelt down. "Prince Zuko, I'm afraid I have bad news. Your uncle Iroh escaped from prison."

Zuko's eyes widened. He completely forgot about his uncle. "What? How? When?"

"We don't know how." The servant replied. "All we know is that he escaped during the eclipse."

"Okay, um...alert my father, and do whatever you can to find my uncle." Zuko instructed.

"Yes, sir." The servant stood up, bowed, and walked off.

Zuko groaned, closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. He had no one here, now. His mother is who knows where- he doesn't even know if she's alive, his uncle escaped from prison, Mai was kidnapped, and his father and sister can't be trusted. What was he going to do? He had to get Mai back. But...the Avatar wouldn't kill Mai.

Would he?

XXX

Aang stared at the tent Mai was in. He remembered Roku's lesson that everyone, including Fire Nation citizens, are capable of great good and great evil. There's good in everyone. Aang got up and headed to the tent he, Sopkka, Haru, and Teo were sharing.

"Sokka, can I talk to you for a sec?" Aang asked as he walked in.

"Sure." Sokka replied. He gestured his boomerang he was sharpening to a seat in front of him.

Aang sat down. "Remember my journey to the Spirit World on the Summer Solstice?"

"Yeah."

"Roku taught me that there is good and bad in everyone." Aang reminded him.

Sokka raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Where are you going with this?"

Aang took a deep breath. "I think we should try to convince Mai to come to the good side."

Sokka just stared at his friend in disbelief. Toph broke the silence by walking in. "Hey, Sokka, do you have any more of that ..." Her voice trailed off as she realized her friends were having a conversation. "What?"

"Aang...thinks we should try to turn Mai to the good side." Sokka replied.

Toph just stared at Aang, then shrugged. "Well, good luck with that." She turned to Sokka. "Can I borrow five gold pieces?"

"What the hell do you need money for?" Sokka asked.

"Haru and I are making a bet on who's the best earthbender: me or him." Toph explained.

"All right, fine." Sokka rummaged around in his bag and pulled out five gold pieces and gave it to Toph. "Good luck."

"Thanks!" Toph smiled. She turned to Aang. "Oh, by the way, Twinkle Toes, no way in hell is your plan gonna worlk. Mai is evil, and she always will be." She left.

Aang glared after Toph, then turned back to Sokka looking hopeful. Sokka shook his head and sighed. "Aang...I say this as your friend...but I agree with Toph. Mai is way too close to the Fire Nation Royal Family to be turned. Hell, she could even be Zuko's girlfriend! And we both know he's definately an asshole."

Aang's face fell. Then he stroked his chin in thought. "I can't imagine Zuko with a girlfriend."

Sokka pulled a face, then his eyes widened in horror. "What?" Aang asked.

"I am going to have nightmares for a week." Sokka said.

"Of what?"

"Zuko making out with Katara."

"Oh my God!" Aang exclaimed. He ran out of the tent. He ran to the tent that Katara and Toph were sharing. Katara was sewing Sokka's pants for the fifth time that month, and it was only the first day! She looked up at Aang. "Aang! Hi, what's up?"

"I need to know why you think us being together is a bad idea." Aang burst out.

Katara looked confused. "What makes you think I think that?"

"The fact that you pushed me away when I kissed you, and you've been avoiding me ever since."

Katara's face fell and she slowly put Sokka's pants down. "Oh...I...would've thought it was obvious."

Aang stiffened. "You're in love with Zuko."

"What?!" Katara exclaimed. She shot up and dropped her sewing. "How can you even think that, Aang? Next I suppose you'll be telling me that my father has been working with the Fire Lord the whole time!"

"Okay, okay, sorry!" Aang raised his hands in surrender. "I'm just trying to figure out why-"

"We are at war, Aang!" Katara threw her hands up in frustration. She sighed and softened. "It's just...it's a really bad time to even thin about romance. For God's sake, Aang, you're the Avatar. If you get a girlfriend, she is going to be used against you if Azula or the Fire Lord finds out! You don't want that to happen, do you?"

"Well...no, but..." Aang searched for another way around what Katara said. "We can...keep it secret."

"Anything can give away relationships." Katara shook her head. "In battle, you have to focus on your opponent. You can't worry about your girlfriend. If you do, your opponent will suspect your relationship."

Aang sighed ancd shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I still don't see anything wrong with having a girlfriend, or boyfriend in your case during these times!"

Katara groned in frustration. "Oh my God!"

"Thousands of couples have gotten married over the last hundred years." Aang reasoned.

"None of them is the Avatar!" Katara argued back. "You are!"

"So just because I'm the Avatar I can't have a girlfriend?" Aang shot back.

"Not during the war, you can't!" Katara said. She realized what she said and put a hand to her mouth. "Aang, I'm sorry. But when you think about it..."

Aang raised a hand to silence Katara. "Forget it. I'm sorry I wasted your time." Aang left before Katara said anything.

XXX

Zuko didn't eat supper that night. Instead, he lay on his bed thinking. If Azula doesn't response, he would have to take matters into his own hands. He started planning when Azula came into his room.

"Come on." Azula said.

"What's going on?" Zuko asked.

"We're getting your girlfriend back." Azula answered simply.

Zuko's heart started pounding. He got out of bed and walked towards Azula. "How?"

"Follow m, and you'll find out." Azula smiled. She turned her hell and walked out of the room.

Zuko sighed and followed Azula. He hated surprises, especially from Azula...

XXX

Ten minutes later, Zuko found himself joined by Ty Lee in the cellar dungeons of the palace. Azula stopped at a door and turned to face her brother. "You remember, Zuko, the Kyoshi Warriors? You8 met them a long time ago when you were hunting the Avatar."

Zuko still looked confused. Azula sighed. "You burned down their village."

"Oh! Right..." Zuko said as he remembered that day. "But...what does that have to with anything?"

"It appears that their leader, Suki, has a love affair with Sokka. The Water Tribe boy the Avatar traveled with." Azula replied. "You said that Sokka was one of Mai's kidnappers, rigvht?"

"Yes..." Zuko said slowly. He was starting to get where Azula was going.

Azula smirked and opened the door, gesturing fo Zuko to look inside. Zuko took a peek, and his mouth dropped when he saw Suki tied to a chair withg a gag in her mouth. Zuko backed out and turned to his sister.

"Does Dad know we have her?" Zuko asked.

"Nope." Azula smiled. "And he's not going to. Not until after this charade is over."

"What charade?" Ty Lee asked, completely bewildered.

Azula started pacing back and fortyh with her hands behind her back. "A person will do anything to get their loved ones back if they're in danger. However, it could damage the relationship that person has with their familllies and allies."

Zuko and Ty Lee looked at each other. Zuko smiled slightly as he understood.

XXX

Ten more minutes later, Zuko walked over to Suki holding a calligraphy set. He removed the gag. "Sorry for your discomfort. Hopefully it will only be temporary."

Suki glared at Zuko,. "What do you want from me?"

"We need you to write a letter to your boyfriend." Zuko replied.

"And what makes you think I'll write the letter?"

Zuko leaned in close to Suki. "Obviously, you don't know my sister that well. But if you did, you'd know that if you don't do exactly as she says, she will drag every single one of your Kyoshi warrior friends and kill them each one by one, slowly. Then she will move on to your family and kill each of them slowly. And then, after she does all that and you still haven't given in, Azula will find your boyfriend personally, and kill him slowly right in front of your eyes. Do you really want all of those lives on your conscience? Think about it, Suki."

Suki glared at Zuko for a minute, then bowed her head and closed her eyes in defeat.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	4. Choices

1**Wow, this fanfic is gaining more popularity than I thought it would! Lol Anyway, I added a poll to my profile if anyone's interested.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We are confronted with choices every day. What to wear...what to eat...where to go... less often, we are faced with a choice of what's right or wrong; or what's right and what's easy. Especially in the wartimes in the Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, and Water Tribes, people make much harder choices than what to wear or what to eat.

The choices Mai of the Fire Nation made weren't that hard to make. She decided to date Zuko, she decided to join Azula in her mission to hunt Iroh and Zuko down, she decided to take up Shirukin. Mai always expected to make those kind of choices. Little did she know, Aang was about to present her with the biggest choice she'd ever had to make.

Aang carried a tray of food to Mai's tent. He took a deep breath, smiled, and walked in. "Hey. I brought you some dinner in case you were hungry." He bended a little table out of rock in front of Mai, and put the tray down. Mai looked on, slightly confused and suspicious as Aang untied her arms and removed her gag.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Mai asked.

"I'm showing you that _we're_ the good guys and not your people." Aang explained.

Mai scoffed and stammered. "_You're_ the good guys? You freaking kidnapped me, and threatened to kill me if the Fire Lord doesn't surrender! Oh, and let's not forget you kidnapped my little brother, too!"

"We didn't know he was your brother, number one." Aang replied calmly. "Number two, we didn't kidnap him. He followed us!"

Mai just shook her head and sighed. "Whatever..."

"Mai, if we were the bad guys, why did we save you and your family from being crushed by those boulders that were about to fall on you back in Omashu?" Aang asked. "And if we wer bad, we could've killed your brother, but we didn't! We returned him unharmed."

"Then what was your excuse for destroying all of those Fire Navy fleets at the North Pole?" Mai argued. "What, it was too dark, and you wanted to practice waterbending, but you couldn't see what you were doing?"

"I was in the Avatar State, and I channeled the Ocean Spirit." Aang reasoned. "I had no control over what I was doing."

Mai sighed heavily. Aang continued. "Mai...the past three Fire Lord carried on this war because of greed and pride. I get that they wanted to show your greatness to the world. Just one question: what greatness? All I like about the Fire Nation is the food, the scenary, and the clothes! All the Fire Nation does is destroy lives and ruin civilizations! Thousands of innocent people have been killed, and Ozai obviously is planning to kill thousands more, and from what I've heard, he's willing to step over the dead bodies of his own people to get his way! You'll be killed just like everyone else! Whatever he is offering you is not worth losing your life!"

Mai started at Aang in shock. She was stung by some of the things he said. She couldn't think of a retort. Aang took another deep breath and continued more calmly. "You helped destroy those lives, Mai. You helped bring down Ba Sing Se. This scar on my back..." Aang turned around and pulled down his robe to show Mai. "Is your burden, too. Your friend put me in a coma for three weeks. You helped very nearly killing another human being. Do you really want to live with that for the rest of your life?"

When Mai didn't say anything, Aang left the tent. Mai put a hand to her mouth and cried silently. She knew Aang was right. She didn't help share the Fire Nations' greatness. And if Ozai isn't the good guy, who is?

XXX

Later, Sokka sat by the fire, kindling it. His mind drifted to Suki., Last he heard of her, was that she returned to the Kyoshi Warriors...and Azula and her friends showed up in Ba Sing Se dressed as the Kyoshi Warriors. What had happened? Was Suki all right?

Sokka's thoughts were interrupted by a messenger hawk that squawked and landed besides him. His mouth dropped open in surprise. Could it be from the Fire Lord? Sokka quickly reached for the scroll and unraveled it.

"_Dear Sokka,_

_Don't ask how, but I'm in the Fire Nation. We need to meet. Can you tell me where you are?_

_-Suki"_

Without thinking, Sokka ran to a nearby tent to grab a calligraphy set and wrote a response. A couple of hours later, the hawk returned.

"_Meet me at the north shore two hours after sunrise tomorrow. Come alone, and do not tell anyone of this meeting._

_I love you._

_-Suki"_

Sokka responded with "Okay, I will be there.", and stared after the hawk. Was it just a coincidence that Suki sent him a letter just as he was thinking about her? And why did she want to meet alone?

XX

Aang helped Mai into bed, then tied one wrist to a pole. "Avatar?"

"Yeah?"

Mai hesitated before speaking again. "Just a fair warning...Azula and Zuko will most likely do everything in their power to get me back. Azula is very clever and manipulative. Just...be careful, okay?"

Aang was taken aback by Mai's warning. He smiled. "Thanks."

XXX

Zuko walked into Suki's prison cell with food. "Hungry? I brought food for you."

Suki glared at Zuko. "I'm not gonna do it. Whatever it is you want me to do."

"Actually..." Zuko walked over and sat down in front of Suki. "We're not gonna make you do anything."

"Then why do you have me here?" Suki asked.

Zuko sighed. "You'll find out soon enough. I can't tell you, anyway."

Suki opened her mouth, then changed her mind. She focused on the food. "What's this?"

"Komodo chicken." Zuko answered. "Beats the hell out of prison food."

Zuko smiled weakly as Sukicontinued to glare at Zuko suspiciously. Zuko sighed heavily. "Look...your friends kidnapped my girlfriend..."

"Well, can you blame them?" Suki interrupted anfrily. "We need to put a stop to this war!"

"No. I can't blame them." Zuko answered honestly. "I've realized lately that the Fire Nation isn't what I thought it was. The Earth Kingdom and the water Tribes don't see our greatness. They hate us, and we deserve it. My father...is...an ass. My father is an ass. Why was that so hard for me to say?" Zuko laughed humorlessly. "I should've realized he's the bad guy the second I woke up in the infirmary after our Agni Kai."

Suki was confused. "Agni Kai?"

"Long story." Zuko shook his head. "The bottom line is, I've tried so hard to get my father's love and acceptance...but I never got it. He doesn't give a damn about me or my mother or my uncle."

At that moment, Suki could see that Zuko wasn't evil at all. Just very conflicted. She could also see that he meant what he said. He wasn't tricking her. Suki had a good feeling about Zuko. She hoped that even though both she and Mai were kidnapped, Zuko would be able to join the avatar...maybe teach him firebending...

Though a part of Suki said that it was very unlikely, especially after the hell he put Aang and his friends through.

XXX

Sokka woke up the next morning, stretched, yawned, and quietly got dressed. The first rays of light were peeking over the horizon. He left a note for his father saying that he wa going hunting, grabbed some fruit and a water canteen, and set off.

He couldn't stop thinking abut why Suki wanted to meet her alone. What was going on? And how did she get to the Fire Nation? And how the hell did she get access to a calligraphy set and a messenger hawk?

'_Unless...' _Sokka stopped in his tracks. _'She was writing under duress....hey, that rhymed! Sweet.'_

Forgetting his concerns, Sokka continued walking. An hour later, he heard rustling behind him. Sokka turned around and looked closely. When he didn't see anything, Sokka just smiled and shrugged. When he turned back around, he saw three Dai Li Agents standing a few feet away from him. Sokka gasped in surprise and backed away. He pulled out his space sword, preparing himself for combat. The Dai Li agents encassed Sokka in an earth cocoon and parted as Azula walked up to him. Sokka glared at the Fire Nation Princess.

"So...Sokka's your name, right?" Azula asked casually. "Your girlfriend used to mention you all the time."

"How do you know about my girlfriend?" Sokka demanded.

"Funny you should ask." Azula stepped aside. Zuko and another Dai Li Agent brought Suki forth, her arms bound and a gag in her mouth.

Sokka gaped in surprise, shock, worry, and realization. He glared daggers at Azulka. "I'll kill you, you little bitch. I'll rip your damn throat out, you hear me?"

"I'm a little short on time, so I'll brush past that remark." Azula replied. "You have Mai. We want her back."

"Not gonna happen unless your daddy surrenders." Sokka replied.

"Or unless you bring her to us." Azula smirked.

"I don't have the authority to do that." Sokka said slightly worried.

"No authority? Really?" Azula asked in a voice barely above a whisper. She turned to the Dai Li agent holding Suki hostage. "Take an eye out!"

The Dai Li agent put a hand over Suki's eye and held it open. Suki breathed heavily as the Dai Li Agent slowly brought a knife to her eye.

"No! Wait! Stop!" Sokka cried.

Azula turned to the Dai Liu agent. "Hold for a second." She turned back to Sokka expectantly.

"It's...I'm gonna need some time." Sokka said.

Azula smirked in satisfaction. "Good. Now...you have six hours to bring Mai to us at this spot, or Suki dies. Do we understand each other, Sokka?"

Sokka swallowed. "Yes."

"Good." Azula replied. "Remember: if Mai isn't delivered to us in six hours, Suki dies. If you involve anyone in this, least of all, the Avatar, Suki dies. If Mai is harmed in any way, Suki dies. And don't think there's anything you can do to stop this, 'cause there's not. Don't try to be a hero."

"I understand." Sokka nodded slowly. He took a deep breath. "And if you so much as touch Suki, I will slit Mai's throat."

"Fair enough." Azula motioned to the Dai Li to let Sokka go. The Dai Li agents turned Sokka around, and shoved him forward. Sokka stumbld, took one last look at Suki and walked back to his camp.

Sokka shook with anxiety and breathed heavily. He didn't want to let Suki die. He couldn't! When the camp was in view, Sokka leaned against a tree. He rubbed his forehead, thinking of a plan. He just couldn't decide what to do.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**...I had fun writing this chapter. XD REVIEW, PLEASE!**

**You know you love me.**

**XOXO, ScorpioGirl. :P**


	5. Suspicious

1Sokka walked into camp with a look of what he hoped was disappointment. Katara, Aang, and Toph sat around the fire eating breakfast.

"Hey." Katara greeted Sokka. "That was quick. You didn't find anything?"

"Nope." Sokka shrugged. "I guess the animals are still sleeping."

"Maybe it's a sign." Aang suggested. "A sign that says you should give up meat."

Toph and Sokka just stared at Aang. Toph earthbended Aang off the ground. Aang landed a few feet away. "I'd rather have my earthbending being taken away than give up meat." Toph stated.

Aang gaped at Toph in mock shock. "Why, I never..."

They just laughed. Sokka sighed and shook his head. He glanced at Mai's tent. "So uh...how's Mai doing?"

"I think she's doing okay." Aang said. "Our last conversation was pretty weird."

"How so?" Asked Katara.

"She warned me that Azula is very clever and manipulative." Aang shrugged. "She also told me to be careful and that Azula and Zuko will do anything to get her back."

After a moment's silence, Toph spoke. "My guess: she's just trying to scare you, Twinkle Toes. It's what the Fire Nation does."

"But why would she tell me to be careful if she's just trying to scare me?"

"Who knows?" Sokka jumped in. "Maybe Azula died and she's channeling her spirit!"

Everyone stared at Sokka. Katara just shook her head, stood up, and began gathering up the dishes to clean therm.

"Oh,. Sokka, before I forget," Katara turned to her brother. "Haru told me he saw you sending off a messenger hawk last night. What's that about?"

"Oh...that..." Sokka hesitated, then swallowed. "Suki sent me a message last night."

"What?" Aang asked.

"Wasn't Suki captured by Azula and her cronies?" Toph asked.

"I guess. I mean, I dunno." Sokka shook his head and shrugged. "So.....yeah, I'm gonna go...get some more sleep."

Aang and Katara watched Sokka go into his tent. "What's up with Sokka?" Asked Aang. "He's acting kind of weird."

"Sokka always acts weird." Toph replied. "This shouldn't be a surprise."

"Still..." Katara stared at Sokka's tent.

"Look, if you're so damn concerned, just talk to him about it." Toph suggested. She stood up. "In the meantime, I'm gonna go practice my metalbending."

Aang looked at Katara. "So....what do you wanna do about Sokka?"

Katarqa sighed and glanced at Sokka's tent, then back at Aang. "Let's do another healing session, to be discreet...then we'll talk to him."

"Sounds good." Aang and Katara stood up and walked towards Sokka's tent. Hakoda walked up to them.

"Katara, have you seen Sokka?" Hakoda asked.

"Yeah. He's catching on some sleep right now." Katara answered. "I'm just about to give Aang a healing session."

"Oh. When he wakes up, I want you to tell him to meet me in my tent. We have to figure out what our next move will be." Hakoda instructed. "The deadline for the Fire Lord's surrender is in less than six hours."

"All right, I'll tell him." Katara smiled.

The trio was unaware that Sokka was listening at the tent flap. He silently crept back into his sleeping bag and pretended to be asleep. He had to hurry if he was going to make Azula's deadline.

XXX

Zuko sat a distance away from his camp. He as thinking of ways to get himself, Suki, and everyone else who wasn't on Azula's side out of this mess. Ty Lee sat next to him.

"Awww, cheer up, Zuko." Ty Lee said optimistically. "Mai will be back with us soon."

"Yeah...." Zuko sighed. "Can I ask you smething?"

"Sure!"

"How did you join Azula?"

Ty Lee's face fell. She hesitated. "Oh...um...she..." She sighed. "She scared me into joining her."

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "And that is the kind of person you want to be friends with?"

"Well, no, but...come on, she's the Princess of the Fire Nation." Ty Lee defended. "I can't just disobey her! She's scary."

"But don't you ever...I don't know...feel like you don't want to be around her?"

"All the time!" Ty Lee exclaimed. "But if I tell her that, she'll kill me!"

"Then stand up to her!" Zuko encouraged. "Don't let Azula control you. You control yourself." Ty Lee looked away, speechless. Zuko put a hand over Ty Lee's. "Ty Lee...do you really want to be Azula's bitch for the rest of your life? Think about it."

Neither of them noticed Azula hiding behind a tree behind them listening to the whole thing.

XXX

Sokka couldn't wait any longer. Aang and Katara were still in the tent. He yawned and stretched and got up. "Hey, guys."

"Oh, hey, Sokka." Katara said. "Dad wants you to meet him in his tent."

"Okay." Sokka stood up and left. He took a deep breath and looked around. No one was around, so Sokka quickly and quietly ran to Mai's tent.

"What are you doing?"

Sokka yelped in surprise and turned to Toph. "Toph! I was...uh..." Sokka just remembered that Toph could tell whether or not he's lying. Thinking fast, Sokka grabbed Toph and dragged her into the tent.

"Aah! Sokka! What are you doing?!" Toph exclaimed. She tried pushing Sokka off, but Sokka forced Toph on the ground and put a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't speak.

"I'm sorry, Toph." Sokka said. "I'm sorry. Azula has Suki hostage. She will kill her if I don't bring Mai back to her. I have to return Mai five miles north of here in three hours."

Sokka removed his hand. Toph gasped. "How do you know she won't kill Suki, anyway?"

"I can't take that chance." Sokka shook his head. He pulled out his machete.

"What are you gonna do?" Toph asked, slightly scared. "What are you gonna do?"

Sokka swallowed and swung his machete at Toph's head, knocking her unconscious. Sokka breathed heavily and carried Toph to the chair. Mai was on her cot looking half bewildered, half amused.

Sokka sighed. "Mai, if you want to get out of here safely, help me tie her up."

XXX

The healing session was completed. Haru walked into the tent.

"Hey, Katara? Your dad's looking for Sokka." He said. "He's...not in here. Where is he?"

Katara's eyes widened. "I don't know. I told him that our dad wanted to meet with him in his tent."

Aang looked on, confused....

"_It's not a good time to fall in love."_

"_Zuko and Azula will do anything to get me back. Azula can also be very manipulative and clever. Just...be careful."_

"_Sokka's acting a little weird."_

"_The letter was from Suki."_

"_Wasn't Suki captured by Azula and her cronies?"_

"_The deadline for the Fire Lord's surrender is in less than six hours."_

Aang's eyes widened with horror and dread. "Oh my God." He ran from the tent.

"Aang?" Katara called after him. She followed him. The two headed for Mai's tent. Aang gasped as he saw Toph tied up to the chair unconscious.

"Toph!" Katara exclaimed. She and Aang ran to her and unbound her. Katara began the healing process on Toph's head.

Toph gasped as the cold water woke her up. "Aang?"

"Yes, Toph, I'm here." Aang replied. "What happened?"

"Sokka knocked me out and tied me up." Toph explained. "Azula has Suki. Azula is using Suki as leverage against Sokka to get Mai back to her people! He has to do it within three hours."

"Did he say where he was going?" Aang asked.

"Yes." Toph replied. "Five miles north of this campsite."

Aang grabbed his staff. "What are you doing?" Katara asked.

"I'm going after Sokka." Aang explained. "I can't let him do this. Mai is the only leverage we have against the Fire Nation."

"Okay." Katara nodded. "I'll finish healing Toph. We'll catch up with you."

"All right." Aang ran from the tent.

"Hurry, Aang!" Katara called out to him.

XXX

Sokka and Mai were already two miles out of the campsite. Sokka looked back to make sure they weren't being followed. He took a few deep breaths and nervously continued walking, leading Mai with him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I know this chapter's a tad short and rushed, but I wanted to update tnoight, so...yeah.**


	6. The Trade

1Sokka breathed heavily as he and Mai trekked through the forest. They were three miles away now. Mai kept glancing at Sokka wondering what was going on.

"Are you okay?" Mai asked. "You've been acting weird since we left the campsite."

"I'm fine." Sokka lied.

Mai scoffed. "No you're not. Come on. Where are you taking me?"

Sokka sighed and stopped walking. "Back to your people."

"Why?"

"Azula has Suki hostage." Sokka explained. "She's using her as leverage against me to get you back."

Mai sighed and shook her head. "I can't say I'm not surprised."

"Thanks for the warning, then." Sokka said sarcastically.

"Well, how the hell was I supposed to know that Azula would use your girlfriend against you?" Mai threw her hands up in frustration. "I'm not psychic!"

Sokka just sighed and shook his head. He continued walking. Mai followed him.

"Aren't you worried about what your family might think?" Mai asked. "From how you treated your friend back in my tent, I'm guessing you haven't told anyone else!"

"No, I haven't, and it's too late for that now!" Sokka answered. "I'm not going to lose another person I care about to the Fire Nation."

XXX

Zuko sat outside his tent cleaning his broadswords. Azula slowly walked up to him.

"You missed a spot." Azula said pointing to a spot on Zuko's sword.

Zuko glanced at Azula, then continued cleaning his sword. "What do you want, Azula?"

Azula knelt down next to Zuko. "I want to know who else you are planning to turn against me."

Zuko stopped cleaning and turned slowly to face Azula. "What are you talking about?"

"I heard you talking to Ty Lee earlier." Azula whispered with controlled anger. "You were plotting against me."

"So what if I was?" Zuko asked, glaring at Azula.

Azula pulled out a rolled up scroll of parchment. "Does this look familiar?" She opened it and cleared her throat. "_'Dear Mai, sorry you had t find out this way, but I'm leaving.'"_

Zuko gaped at Azula. "How the hell did you get that?"

"Doesn't matter." Azula smirked. "What does matter, is that I have insurance that you won't turn anyone against me. I don't think your girlfriend will be too pleased. That's gonna be one nasty breakup." She stood up and walked away.

Zuko scowled after Azula, stood up and folded his arms. "I could tell Father about what really happened in Ba Sing Se, you know."

Azula's eyes widened. She stopped and turned around to glare at Zuko. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, I would." Zuko answered. "But I won't if you don't tell anyone about that note." He picked up his swords and walked back into his tent.

Azula glared daggers after Zuko. She simmered for a bit, then thought up a contingency plan. Azula walked into Zuko's tent looking eerily calm. Zuko turned around to face her expectantly.

"I know where Mother is, Zuko." Azula said. Zuko's eyes widened. "That's right, she's alive. I will hunt her and Uncle Iroh down. If you ever threaten or blackmail me ever again, I will kill both of them slowly and painfully, and you will watch. But I won't kill you. You'll live with the guilt of letting your mother and uncle die. For their sakes, you don't want that to happen." She turned and walked away. "Think about it, Zuzu."

Zuko fumed as his hatred of his sister reached near boiling. He took a few deep breaths and headed for Suki's tent.

"Suki, I need your help." Zuko said.

Suki raised a surprised eyebrow. "With what?"

"I'm being blackmailed." Zuko explained about Azula and his note to Mai. Suki stared in shock.

"Zuko, I'm being held prisoner. What could I do?" Suki asked.

Zuko untied Suki. "Distract everyone while I grab the note and destroy it. Run for about a mile, then allow yourself to be captured again."

"You want me to distract the whole camp and then give mytself up?!" Suki asked in astonishment.

"Sokka is never going to through with the trade if we don't have you." Zuko answered. "We need to do this. Please, Suki."

Suki sighed. "Fine. But we're gonna have to be discreet."

"Of course." Zuko nodded. Suki punched Zuko in the stomach and kneed him in the groin. She then took off. Zuko keeled over in pain as he heard distant yells. Breathing heavily, Zuko walked over to the tent flap, made sure no one was watching, and ran to Azula's tent. He quickly looked around for the note and spotted it on her table. He snatched it up and burned it in his hands.

Azula walked in and smirked. "I knew you were going to do that." Zuko glanced around searching for something to say. Azula pulled out the note. "That wasn't the note, Zuko."

"You're an evil little bitch, you know that?" Zuko seethed.

"I do." Azula replied. "Now get out of my tent."

XXX

Suki ran around a cluster of trees and stopped to take a breath. She then ran back towards the Fire Nation's campsite. A few Dai Li agents were waiting for her in earthbending pose. Suki raised her arms in surrender. She was starting to like Zuko, and she couldn't bear the thought of being responsible for the deaths of people he cared about. She hoped that Sokka would understand.

XXX

Aang flew low above the trees looking for Sokka. He finally spotted Sokka and Mai about three miles away from the campsite. He flew down in front of Sokka. Skka stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Aang.

"Sokka, stop." Aang said calmly.

Sokka sighed in defeat. "Azula has Suki."

"I know." Aang replied. "Toph told us everything. I can't let you go through with this trade."

"I already lost Yue at the North Pole." Sokka argued. "I'm not gonna lose Suki, too!"

"Mai is the only leverage we have against Azula." Aang pointed out. "We can't do a trade!"

"Even if it means Suki's gonna die?" Sokka asked.

"Suki doesn't have to die." Aang pointed out. "We can string Azula along." Sokka turned around and shook his head as he struggled with what to do. "Sokka, you don't have a choice right now. You've gotta work with me on this! Where are you meeting her?"

Sokka sighed again. "Two miles north of here. If I'm not there in two hours, azula will kill Suki."

Before Aang could reply, Sokka was earthbended against a nearby tree by Toph. He stood up, groaned in pain and rubbed his head and back.

"That's for knocking me out and tying me up, Meathead!" Toph declared.

Katara breathed heavily as she stormed angrily towards Sokka. "You...complete..._idiot_!" Katara smacked Sokka hard across the face. She then grabbed both of Sokka's arms tightly. "How could you do something so _stupid_, Sokka?"

"Because I would never ever turn my back on people who need me." Sokka quoted Katara. Katara let go and stepped back. She looked like Sokka smacked her across the face.

Katara sighed and shook her head. "Fine. I told Dad what's happening. He's planning up a strike team-"

"No!" Sokka exclaimed. "No, no, no! If Azula sees I brought everyone else into this, she kills Suki!"

"She's not gonna know we're there." Katara pointed out.

"Look, guys, we are running out of time." Toph said. "We need a plan now!"

"Okay...Sokka, Mai, go ahead. We're doing the trade." Aang replied.

"What?!" Katara and Toph exclaimed.

"Since your dad is setting up a strike team, we can make sure Suki comes out of this okay." Aang explained.

"You're seriously_ considering_-?!"

"Yes, Toph! Don't argue with me!" Aang said in frustration. "Sokka, Mai- go. Now!"

Sokka and Mai ran off. Aang opened his glider. "Guys, climb on and hold on tight."

XXX

Sokka and Mai slowly approached Azula's campsite. Azula and her cronies surrounded the area. Azula stood front row center holding Suki hostage at knifepoint. Zuko and Ty Lee stood behind her. Sokka brought Mai ten feet away from Azula and Suki.

Azula looked quickly over Mai to make sure she's unharmed. Then she let go of Suki and gave her a little push. Zuko took advantage of the situation by slowly taking the rolled up note from Azula's pocket.

"Go." Sokka whispered to Mai. Mai and Suki started walking towards each other. As they passed, Sokka held out his hand for Suki to take._ 'Any time now, Aang...'_

Suki and Mai were four feet away from their respective boyfriends when Azula held up a hand. "Hold on a second." Azula looked at Sokka, Suki looked back at Azula, and Zuko's eyes filled with dread. "I just want to know something. Who did you tell?"

Sokka started to get nervous. "What? What made you think I told anyone?"

Azula's eyes narrowed. "You're sweating."

"Yeah, well, it's hot out here!" Sokka shrugged.

Azula turned to her Dai Li agents. "Search the perimeter."

Sokka gulped nervously. A few minutes later, he heard rumbling, a scream, and two yells. Then three Dai Li agents walked out of the trees holding Aang, Katara, and Toph hostage. Azula smirked and turned to Sokka.

"Well, well, well..." Azula whispered. "What do we have here?"


	7. Confrontations

1"Boys are so predictable." Azula said shaking her head. Aang, Katara, and Toph looked at Sokka apologetically.

"Uh...Katara! Aang! Toph! What are you guys doing here?" Sokka stammered.

"Save it." Azula demanded. "I know when I'm being lied to."

Sokka sighed in defeat. "Well...since you seem to think I'm predictable..." Sokka pulled out his boomerang and threw it at the Dai Li agents holding his friends hostage. Azula shot a fireball at Sokka, but Toph stopped it by bending up a wall in between them. Sokka backed up towards a fallen tree log. He ducked at a Dai Li agent bended a small boulder at his head. Suki ran towards him. He pushed Suki behind him as he pulled out his sword to fight off rock bullets. Aang and Toph both charged at the Dai Li who were attacking Sokka. Sokka took a breath and turned to Suki. He cradled her face in his hands. Suki did the same for Sokka. "Are you okay?"

Suki smiled and nodded. "Yeah." They hugged.

Meanwhile, Mai ran to Zuko. Zuko took Mai's hands in his. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mai answered. She sighed.

"They didn't hurt you, did they?" Zuko asked nervously.

"No, actually, they didn't." Mai replied. She cleared her throat. "I...I know this sounds crazy, but...they're actually good people, Zuko. The Avatar and his friends aren't as bad as we think."

Zuko sighed and chuckled, and shook his head. "Wow. That is the last thing I expected you to say."

Mai looked down, slightly guilty. "I know."

Zuko held Mai's chin up. "I feel the same way." Mai looked surprised. "This Summer at home made me realize that my father isn't all that he's cracked up to be. He doesn't care about me, and neither does Azula. Yes, being a prince is...fun and exciting, but...I wanted more, you know? I wanted a family, I'm not going to get that at the Royal Palace."

Mai stared at Zuko. "Well, I guess we're even, because that is the last thing I thought you'd say."

Zuko smiled. He looked around, then back at Mai. He pulled out the note. "I, uh...I was going to leave the Fire Nation to join the Avatar. And...I was gonna leave you this note."

Mai took the note and read over it. Her eyes narrowed slightly. "Wow. Really profound. You'd make a great writer someday." She said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean to offend you in anyway." Zuko said sincerely. "And...I'm doing all of this to save my country."

"From what, exactly?" Mai asked folding her arms.

"Tyranny." Zuko replied. "Mai, people from all over the world, including here in the Fire Nation are suffering from the war. It has to end."

Mai blinked. Zuko continued. "What? You actually like the war? You want it to continue?"

"Honestly? I don't give a damn." Mai shrugged. ""You should know by now that I generally try to avoid deciding what's right or wrong."

"Then let me put it this way: if my father held me hostage, and told you to choose between killing me and the Avatar, who would you choose?" Zuko asked. "Because if you kill the Avatar...his friends will come after you and hunt you down and kill you."

Mai swallowed. She sighed in frustration. "Then I'll probably save you both. I don't know! God, why are you asking me these questions?"

"Because I want you to make the right choices in your life." Zuko replied. "I don't want you to go through life thinking that the wrong people are good."

"Why?"

"Because...I love you." Zuko admitted. "I really care about you."

Mai stared at Zuko intently. She tried to contain all of her emotions, but failed. Instead, she turned away. Zuko sighed in defeat.

"Awwww. Isn't that sweet." Azula commented. Mai and Zuko turned to face her. She grinned evilly. Mai backed away in case Azula was going to use firebending. "You know, Zuzu...I really thought you'd be on my and Father's side. I guess I don't know you as well as I thought."

Zuko shrugged. "Guess not. So what now?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch the Fire Nation siblings. Mai backed up until she almost bumped into Sokka.

"Well, I think you know the penalty for treason." Azula smirked. She generated her lightning and shot it at Zuko.

"NO!" Mai screamed in horror. She ran forward, but Sokka grabbed her. "NO!"

Zuko caught Azula's lightning and redirected it to the sky. Everyone gaped in shock. Mai breathed heavily with relief.

"Where did you learn that?" Azula asked, scowling at Zuko.

"It doesn't matter." Zuko winked. He smirked as he watched his sister try to control her anger.

Azula clenched her fists and took a few deep breaths. "How do you know something I don't?"

"Maybe I'm just a more likable pupil than you are." Zuko suggested. He suppressed a laugh. "But...trust me. You're not the best firebender in the land."

"You lied to me about the Avatar being dead, so don't you talk to me about trust!" Azula exclaimed. Katara's, Aang's, and Sokka's mouths dropped open and they stared at Zuko in shock. Azula continued. "You've been stringing me along all summer, haven't you? Visiting Uncle in his prison, turning my friends against me, blackmailing me, wanting to stay behind in Ba Sing Se...you're setting me up, aren't you?"

Zuko sighed. "Not everything is about you, Azula."

"YES, IT IS!" Azula almost screeched. She breathed heavily. "All my life, I've been better at everything than you or anyone is! For the last five years, I've worked my ass off in order to become the next heir. The Fire Lord is supposed to be more powerful than any firebender. Since you came home, everyone, even my own friends think you'll make a better Fire Lord." She sniffed and swallowed. "I'll show them. I'll be the greatest Fire Lord in the history of this country!"

"You'll also be the biggest murderer of this country." Zuko's eyes narrowed. "Burning down the Earth Kingdom during the comet?"

Katara and Suki gasped and covered their mouths with their hands, Sokka and Toph glared at Azula, and Aang shook his head, a look of shock and dismay on his face. "No..."

Azula shook with anger and hatred. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Azula charged at Zuko, her hands flaming with fire. She thrust fireballs at Zuko at close range. Zuko jumped back and bended the fire away, so she wouldn't burn him. Azula grabbed both of Zuko's arms and tried to force him down, but Zuko was stronger.

"Let go, azula!:" Zuko demanded.

"You told our enemies of our plan!" Azula snarled.

"YOUR plan. Not mine!" Zuko corrected. He pushed Azula away.

Mechanical whirring was heard overhead. Everyone looked up to see a giant, fancy airship approaching.

"Who is that?" Sokka asked.

"My father." Zuko answered.

Azula breathed heavily and grinned evilly, turning back to Zuko. "Now...you're gonna get it." Azula recomposed herself and walked over near where the airship would land.

Zuko looked back at Aang and his friends. "I'm sorry for all that I've done in the past year. I thought I was gaining my honor, but...I realized that no one can give you honor." He sighed and looked back at the airship, which just landed. "You may want to stand down for a bit. This is gonna get ugly between me, Azula, and my father." He ran next to Azula.

Katara just scoffed. "Can you believe him?"

"Katara, he really has changed." Suki said. "I...sort of bonded with Zuko, and we talked. I realized that he is really conflicted. He thought what he chose was right, but he was wrong."

Sokka just stared at Suki. "Wow...you know someone's changed when someone with trust issues trusts the enemy."

"So, you're saying you believe me? That Zuko's changed?" Suki asked hopefully.

Sokka sighed. "Look...he's put us through so much crap since we met him. It's gonna take a lot for me to change my mind. I believe you, but...I just need to see it, all right?"

Suiki sighed. "Okay. Fair enough." They both looked at Katara and Aang.

"I agree with Sokka." Katara replied. "I need to see it."

"Aang?" Katara asked.

Aang just stared at the ground taking heavy breaths. He shook his head. "I can't do it."

"What?" Katara asked, concerned.

"I'm not ready to face the Fire Lord yet." Aang answred.

Katara and Sokka stared at each other in dismay. Now what were they going to do?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Don't forget to RE-FREAKING-VIEW!**


	8. A Family Matter

Zuko and Azula walked to the airship and knelt down as Ozai descended from the plank. Ozai was livid. He glared down at his son and daughter.

"You have some explaining to do." He said icily. "Taking a prisoner from the Boiling Rock without my authorization, sneaking out of the palace? Azula...I am the Fire Lord. You really think I wouldn't find out?"

Azula swallowed. "No, Father."

"I'm sorry, Father. I did tell Azula this was a bad idea, and that we wouldn't be able to do this without your knowledge." Zuko replied. "After all, I'm the older brother. I should have been more responsible."

Ozai turned to Zuko. "Yes...you should have. Anything else you would like to tell me?"

"Yes." Zuko stood. Azula's eyes widened as she realized what Zuko was going to say. "In Ba Sing Se, Azula was the one who shot down the Avatar. Not me. She lied, because the Avatar's alive."

"What?!" Ozai spat. "How the hell is that possible?"

Zuko froze. He was hoping he wouldn't ask that. "Well...one of his friends has healing abilities."

Azula smirked. "It's the Water Tribe girl traveling with the Avatar. Katara, I think her name is."

XX

Meanwhile, Aang was still shaking. Katara put a concerned hand on his shoulder. "Aang...you know we're here for you, right?"

Aang swallowed and nodded. He tried to speak, but his mouth was dry. Toph sighed in exasperation.

"Un-freaking-believeable!" Toph threw her hands up. "We spent the last six months raining you in preparation to defeat the Fire Lord. Now, when we finally get there, you chicken out! This is what we did it for?!"

"How was I supposed to know I wouldn't be ready?" Aang threw his hands up in frustration. He sighed and turned to Sokka. "Sokka, please, pleaser tell me you have a plan! I'm at a loss here!"

"Okay..." Sokka thought for a minute, then leaned close to Aang. "Kill him. It's the only way to stop the war."

Aang's eyes widened in shock. "What?~! No one said anything about killing!"

"How else were you going to defeat him?" Toph asked. "Giv him a stern tyalking-to and hope trhat he'll surrender?"

"Yes!" Aang admitted.

"Aang, I don't think that's gonna work." Suki spoke up. "Zuko told me about Ozai. He freaking banished his own wife and challenged his thirteen-year-old son to an Agni Kai- a fire duel-, and when Zuko refused to fight him, Ozai burned and banished him!"

Katara shook her head in disbelief. "Suki...he could just be lying to you."

"What would his motive be?" Suki asked.

"Luring you into a trap." Sokka replied. "To get you on his side. Once you're on it- BAM! He strikes, and you're left for dead. Take Aang for example: Katara trusted Zuko when he and Katara were captured and thrown in a cave together, but then he betrayed her, and that led to Aang's near death."

Suki stared. She could see that her friends had trust issues. After Jet, they weren't so blind to enemies and who not to trust. She sighed and gave in. "Okay. I...won't say anything more about it."

"Hey, don't get me wrong- we trust you." Sokka said sincerely. "We just...don't trust anyone who hurts us and lies to us."

Toph coughed. "You mean like_ you_ lied to us about your little hunting trip, Sokka?"

Sokka threw his hands up. "I was compromised!"

Katara put a hand up to silence them. "Okay...can we please focus on the matter at hand, please?"

"Right." Sokka paused. "Hy, wasn't Dad setting up a strike team?"

"Yep. And here he comes." Toph pointed to Hakoda, who was walking calmly to his children looking stern.

The blood drained from Sokka's face. "I'm so so so so so sorry, Dad! I didn't-I mean, I wasn't..." He sighed. "I'm so sorry. I deserve any punishment that you give."

Hakoda sighed and shook his head. "Is Suki safe?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you come to me with this?" Hakoda asked.

"I couldn't risk Suki's life by involving anyone." Sokka replied. "I lost my mother and Yue. I didn't want to lose Suki, too."

Hakoda sighed deeply. He understood where Sokka was coming from. After all, he'd probasbly do the same thing. Often, he imagined what would've happened had he been quick enough to get to his house when his wife was being held hostage by the leader of the raiders who raided the South Pole. Would his wife's killer had thtreaten to kill both his wife and daughter if he didn't reveal who the waterbender was?

"We'll talk about this later." Hakoda replied. "What's the situation?"

XX

"I am very disappointed in you, Azula." Ozai glared at his daughter.

Azula glared back. "You should be more disappointed in Zuko. He revealed our plan to burn down the Earth Kingdom to our enemies!"

Ozai turned his glare to Zuko. "Tell me this isn't true."

Zuko's heart started beating fast. He was suddenly afraid of what his father might do to him. Then he remembered, he knew how to redirect lightning. He swallowed. "It's true. Your plan is horrible and cruel, and no one deserves that!"

"You fool." Ozai seethed. "You betrayed your country. Betrayed your family. You don't deserve to live!"

"And _you_ do?" Zuko glared back. "You're nothing but a tyrant. You are the worst father, brother, and husband who ever walked the planet! Banishing your wife, challenging your thirteen-year-old son to an Agni Kai, and burning half his frigging face off and banishing him? Who does that?"

"It was to teach you respect!" Ozai argued.

"It was cruel and wrong! You should be arrested for child abuse!" Zxuko shot back.

"Then you learned nothing!"

"I learned everything! And I had to learn it on my own." Zuko replied. "I want nothing more to do with you."

"Oh, Zuko, you're in trouble again." Ozai said icily. "And this time, your mother isn't here to save you."

"I don't need saving, no thanks to you." Zuko responded. "I pretty much learned to take care of myself."

Ozai continued to glare at Zuko. Then he turned to Azula. "You. You could have denied to our enemies of our plan. Instead, you show weakness."

"Forgive me, Father." Azula said quietly.

"Very well." Ozai replied. Azula sighed with relief. Suddenly, Ozai generated his lightning and shot it at Azula.

"No!" Zuko cried out. Azula tried Zuko's redirection technique, but most of the lightning went through Azula's body. She fell to the ground, unconscious.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sorry. I just had to get this up. Next chapter will be more action-y, I promise.**


	9. Fight

Zuko breathed heavily and ran to his sister's side. He sighed as he felt Azula's pulse and checked her breathing. Still alive. He didn't know whether or not to feel relieved or disappointed.

Sokka pointed to Ozai and turned to Aang. "Now is that the kind of guy you want living on this earth?"

"No...but..."

"Aang, I know the monks taught you to never kill anyone, but we're talking about a psychopathic, evil, fillicidal, jerk who doesn't deserve to live!" Sokka whispered.

"You know what, Sokka? If you feel so strongly about it, why don't you kill him?" Aang argued.

"Guys! The Fire Lord is staring at us!" Suki whispered.

The group turned, and sure enough, Ozai was staring at them, smirking. Aang put on a determined face and stepped forward.

"Avatar...we meet at last." Ozai said.

"Please, you don't have to do this." Aang said calmly. "You have the power to end the war right now. Fire Lord Ozai, it's over. You've carried the war along long enough! It's time for you to stand down."

Ozai merely chuckled. "You're weak. I will never surrender. I'll die before I end this war."

"Nobody has to die." Aang replied. "There must be some way for you to surrender."

"Even if you took away my firebending, I still will never surrender." Ozai stated. "Now are you going to stand there like a coward or are you going to fight?"

Katara simmered at Ozai's comments. Without thinking, she water-whipped the Fire Lord.

"Katara!" Aang exclaimed in surprise.

Ozai glared at Katara. "So...this is the Waterbender with healing abilities, I gather?"

Aang frowned and stepped in front of Katara, which made Ozai chuckle in amusement. "Could the Avatar possibly found love during his travels?"

Katara cringed. _'Dammit! I_ knew _this would happen! Why did I have to act motherly _now?'

Aang tried to cover it up. "So just because I step in front of one of my friends means I'm in love with them? I thought you were smarter than that."

That made Ozai growl and send a huge fireball at Aang. He swiped it away with airbending and sent a shock wave at the Fire Lord. Ozai dodged it and shot another fireball at Aang. Aang bent up a wall to deflect it and bending it towards Ozai. Ozai flew backwards on his back and slowly got up, ignoring the pain.

Both sides of the fight stood in a wide circle around the Avatar and the Fire Lord watching with eagerness, anticipation, and amazement. Ozai summed up his energy and shot two lightning bolts at Aang, who bends up a wall to deflect it. The blast sent him backwards into a tree with a small knot sticking out of it's trunk. The knot his Aang's scar left by Azula.

Aang felt energy surging through his body. He felt his past lives come together and he reactivated the Avatar State. His friends cheered wildly. Aang summed up his water-, earth-, and airbending for a triple attack on Ozai, who looked on in shock.

"Fire Lord Ozai," Said Aang's distorted voice. "You and your forefathers have devastated the balance of this world. And now you shall pay the ultimate price!"

Everyone held their breath and stood still as they watched Aang aim the three elements at a slightly frightened Ozai. Aang thrust the water and earth at Ozai, but slowly slid out of the Avatar state. The rocks and water fell to the ground. Aang turned and closed his eyes.

"No...I'm not a murderer. I'm not gonna end it like this." Aang said.

Sokka glared at Aang in dismay and threw his arms out in frustration, Toph hung her head, and Katara looked on slightly worried about what would happen next.

"You're even weaker than I thought!" Ozai commented. "Even with all the powers in the world! If you were truly the one to stop the war, you would've killed me by now."

"Killing isn't the answer." Aang replied.

"I see." Ozai glanced at Aang's friends, then lowered his voice to a whisper. "You brought this on yourself." Ozai generated two bolts of lightning.

"NO!" Katara screamed. Ozai then shot his lightning towards Katara, but not before Toph bent up a wall in front of her friend. The lightning destroyed the wall and sent two pieces of rock shooting towards the waterbender's head and chest knocking Katara out.

"KATARA!" Sokka and Hakoda yelled in fright. They ran to the fallen waterbender.

Hakoda sighed in relief as he felt his daughter's pulse. "She's alive, but unconscious."

"What did you do that for?" Zuko asked his father in dismay, even though he already knew. If Katara died, there would be no one around to heal Aang if Ozai killed him.

Ozai just glared at Zuko. "As if I'm going to explain myself to a traitor."

Zuko glanced at Aang, who was breathing heavily and running over to Katara's side. Zuko sighed in frustration. 'If you want something done, you gotta do it yourself.' Zuko stepped closer to his father.

"I want you to know that the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes aren't the only nations suffering from the war." Zuko explained. "The Fire Nation's suffering too. I hear things on the streets. Some people wish that Sozin never started the war in the first place."

"What's your point?" Ozai asked, almost bored.

"You don't have the Fire Nation's best interest at heart. You don't care for anyone's well-being but your own." Zuko continued. "Step down, Father. Since you can't run this country properly, you better replace yourself with someone who can!"

Ozai chuckled humorlessly. "And by 'someone', you mean yourself? You're still a child."

"And Azula isn't?" Zuko raised an eyebrow. "She conquered Ba Sing Se and shot down the Avatar."

"You're not going anywhere near the throne." Ozai seethed.

"Either step down, or I'll _make_ you step down." Zuko threatened.

"No." Ozai said firmly. "I don't believe you'd kill me."

Zuko was about to say something when Azula stirred. Ozai and Zuko stared. Azula slowly got up panting angrily and glaring at Ozai.

"Azula...?" Zuko asked.

Azula ignored her brother and generated her lightning. Zuko's eyes widened. The lightning that went through Azula's body took almost all of her energy away. If she shot lightning, she might kill herself!

"Azula, wait." Zuko put his hands up.

Still ignoring Zuko, Azula screamed in rage as she shot lightning at her father. They both fell to the ground. Zuko ran over to his sister...again. Azula's heart slowed to a stop.

"Good...luck..." Azula muttered to Zuko as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Zuko sighed, swallowed a lump in his throat and closed Azula's eyes. Mai and Ty Lee walked over.

"Azula." Mai said sadly. She closed her eyes and bowed her head in respect. Ty Lee cried softly.

Meanwhile, Tyro walked over to Ozai and checked his pulse. He smiled. "The Fire Lord is dead."

Everyone excerpt Zuko, Mai, and Ty Lee cheered. Hakoda then sighed and turned to Sokka. "Take Katara back to camp along with everyone else. I'll catch up."

Sokka nodded, then sighed. "Dad...I know Katara wouldn't have gotten hurt if it wasn't for me."

"Sokka, it wasn't your fault." Hakoda reassured him. "There was nothing you could've done."

Sokka just sighed and picked Katara up bridal-style. He walked back towards the campsite with Toph and suki in tow. Aang turned to Hakoda.

"Looks like Zuko's the new Fire Lord now." ang stated. "What are we gonna do?"

Hakoda sighed. "Well, from what Sokka and Katara told me, Prince Zuko was pretty hell-bent on capturing you. Now...he seems...different from the boy you described."

"He does." Aang agreed. "Do you think maybe he's on our side now?"

"Hopefully." Hakoda replied.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Two more chapters, guys!**


	10. Changes

Chapter 10: Changes

Hakoda and Aang walked slowly over to Zuko, who was still kneeling over Zula's body. He took a deep breath, stood up and turned around.

"Cheif Hakoda. Avatar." Zuko greeted. "Guess I owe you an explanation."

Hakoda sighed. "Well, from what I could see, you don't...didn't have a very good relationship with your father."

Zuko shook his head. "My father was the worst father in the history of fathers. He burned and banished me for speaking out of turn at a war meeting, and challenged me to an Agni Kai. I was only thirteen years old."

"That's why you hunted me." Aang guessed. "Catching me would turn things back to normal for you, and your father would accept and love you."

"Yep, and I don't know what the hell I was thinking." Zuko said forlornly.

"You made a mistake." Hakoda mentioned. "But you still have a chance to redeem yourself."

Zuko nodded and turned to Aang. "I'm so sorry for all the trouble I've caused. I deeply regret it."

Aang had to think. There was no way he and his friends can forgive Zuko right away. But then again, he basically admitted to his own father that he hates the war and what it does. And Suki...she did say he's changed. Aang sighed.

"I'm sorry. It's gonna take a lot for me to consider forgiving you." Aang replied. "It's just...my friends and I have been betrayed before We're a little paranoid."

Zuko bowed his head and closed his eyes. "I understand. And I really hope you can forgive me someday, if not now."

"Me too." Aang replied. Thunder rumbled in the distance and it started to sprinkle. He turned to Hakoda. "We better head back to camp." He opened his glider and Hakoda climbed on top of it. Zuko watched the two fly off and sighed. Mai walked up to Zuko.

"I sent a messenger hawk to my parents and told them I'm fine." Mai reported. "I also said that both Ozai and Azula are dead, and that you'll be claiming the throne."

Zuko stared at Mai in shock. "Me? Retake the throne? Mai, I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? You're next in line!" Mai asked, surprised. "Who else is there?"

"Iroh." Zuko said simply. "My uncle? Remember him?"

"He's missing in action." Mai stated. "No one knows where he is. We need someone to reclaim the throne now."

Zuko groaned and threw his head back."Mai, I'm not sure if I'll make a good Fire Lord."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Mai reasoned.

Zuko considered that. The Fire Nation does need someone to lead them. Plus he needs to end the war...

"You really think I ca do this?" Zuko asked.,

"I know you can do it." Mai smiled and took Zuko's hands in hers. They kissed.

XXX

Meanwhile, back at the camp, Katara began stirring. She woke up and found herself on a cot. She turned to see her father looking relieved and happy.

"Daddy." Katara smiled. "What happened? Is Aang okay?"

"Yes, he's fine." Hakoda told Katara what she missed, including Ozai's and Azula's deaths, and Zuko apologizing for what he's done.

Katara snickered and instantly regretted it. Her ribs still hurt. "Ugh...you don't believe him, do you?"

"I believe that people can change." Hakoda replied. "I believe that things that are left behind after all of the war and debris can grow better than the generations before...if given the chance."

Katara sighed and looked away. "Dads...Zuko burned down Kyoshi Island and the Southern Water Tribe, kidnapped me and used me to get to Aang, stole Mother's necklace and used it to track us down, kidnapped Aang, and helped Azula take down Ba Sing Se! Is that the kind f guy you want to forgive?"

"If he didn't realize his mistake or apologize, no." Hakoda replied. "Zuko seems to have realized his mistakes and regrets them. Haven't you ever done anything you now regret?"

'Well, I now regret having this conversation with you.' Katara thought. She sighed again. "I need to think about this."

"Very well." Hakoda stood up. "I'll let you get some rest." He started walking out.

"Dad?" Katara asked. Hakoda turned around. "Don't be too hard on Sokka. He did what he did to protecxt Suki. He's lost enough of his lovved ones."

Hakoda smiled. "I won't."

Katara smiled as her father left her tent. Hakoda almost ran into Aang.

"Sorry." Aang apologized. "How's Katara?"

"She's fine. She's awake."

Aang sighed in relief. "That's good. Listen...I know Sokka almost jeopordized the mission by giving up Mai, but he did it to rescue someone he loves." He paused. "I never told anyone this...but...I was put in the same position four months ago. I was being trained by a guru to help gain control of the Avatar State...when I had a vision of Katara in danger. I went back for her. I chose her over finally gaining control over the Avatar State."

"I see." Hakoda said calmly. He could see where Aang was coming from, and though he'd never admit it to Aang, Aang's situation was worse- millions of lives were at stake. "Thank you , Aang. I will keep that in mind."

Aang smiled. "Okay." He walked into Katara's tent. Hakoda turned around to see Sokka walking towards him. He sighed. "Sokka, I am very disappointed with you."

Sokka sighed and hung his head. "I know."

"You put us all in grave danger. You gave into our enemy's demands..." Hakoda took a deep breath. "Though...I suppose if you hadn't, the Fire Lord would still be alive. That counts towards your credibility."

Sokka sighed in relief. "But if I hadn't complied...Katara wouldn't be hurt."

"Sokka, Katara is alive." Hakoda put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "That's what is important. I wish she hadn't gotten hurt, but....there are some things you just can't control."

"Yeah..." Sokka said.

"Now as for your punishment..." Sokka looked at his father with dread. "I hereby sentence you to six months of community service in the South Pole, and you cannot leave the country until your service is complete."

"That...sounds fair." Sokka admitted.

"I'm glad."

XXX

Aang sat next to Katara. "Hey."

"Hey." Katara smiled. "You finally did it."

"Well, it was actually Azula who killed the Fire Lord, but..."

Katara chuckled lightly. "Still..."

Aang sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry. You were right. I shouldn't have risked worrying about you in the field. And now look what happened."

Katara smiled warmly. "Aang, it's okay. I'm alive. I don't blame you for protecting me."

Aang smiled back. "Well, I guess I now know what happens if I have attachments to this world."

"I'm sure it's possible to stay detached and still love." Katara said after a minute. She waited for Aang's response.

Aang swallowed. "So...I mean...if...the war ends...what happens then?"

Katara stared at Aang then shrugged. "I don't know. I still need to figure things out. And so do you./"

Aang stood up silently. He knew Katara was right- he did need to figure things out.. "Feel better, okay?"

"I will."

XXX

Suki found Sokka sitting on a long a few feet away from his tent. She walked over and sat down. "Hey. Thanks for saving me today."

Sokka didn't look at her. "No problem."

Suki noticed her boyfriend's distance. "Are you okay?"

Sokka shrugged. "Katara's hurt because of me."

"Sokka..."

"I put your well-being ahead of everyone elses'. That's borderline treason." Sokka explained. "I'm sentanced to six months of community service, and I can't leave the South Pole until then, you and my friends and family are alive and I can live with that. What I can't live with is that my doing put Katara in danger, and she almost got killed."

Suki sighed deeply. He had a point there: he was indirectly responsible for Katara getting hurt. But... "I'm sure your dad and Katara forgive you. You look and feel guilty about it. That...um..." She sighed again. "I'm not giving up on you." She said after a minute. "I'll never give up on you. I love you."

Sokka just stared straight ahead silently. All he could think about was how protecting Suki cost him. If he hadn't gave in to Azula's demands, none of this would've happened. He didn't want to lose her.

Sokka stood up and sighed deeply. Suki stood up, also. "I'm sorry. But...I just need to think about some things."

"What...things?" Suki asked, dreading the answer.

"All I could think about was sav9ing you." Sokka replied. "I didn't think about the consequences."

"It could've been worse." Suki pointed out. "I know Katara got hurt, and that affected you, but-"

"That's what happens when you love someone enough to be compromised." Sokka finished.

Suki was stung. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if I didn't love you...then I wouldn't lose you." Sokka stated.

Suki's mouth went dry. Her eyes welled up with tears and she choked back a sob. "You shouldn't have saved me, then." Sokka turned back to her, and Suki ran off.

* * *

**...Ok, so I'm gonna make this story longer than 11 chapters. Lol Stay tuned!**


End file.
